Demons Lay Dormant
by shadowX101
Summary: I don't know what your talking about." "Harry its bothering you!" "No its not Draco!" As of Harry's 16 b-day he isnt human, but he is coming back to school with a little more emotional problems than usual...he just doesnt show it. rape, mpreg, SNARRY!
1. prologue: history of the demon race

A/N Okay so here i am getting ready to post the actual first chapter of Demons Lay Dormant when i decide to go back and look at the prologue here on and see that its format is all super super weird so i decided to try reuploading it to see if it fixes it, which i hope to god that it does... on another note...the first chapter will be up very shortly and i may even put up the second chapter tonight too though im not completely sure yet...as i was looking in teh Demons Lay Dormant handy dandy notebook i noticed that chapter two is a fuck long chapter and i dont even knoe if i have finished writing in there yet...and it has to be finished in the notebook first so i can reread and revise as i type it up...but i'll try...okay i've rambled enough onto the hopefully fixed prologue and soon to be up chapter 1 =] (nothing has changed past this point)

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get the full prologue typed out...schools been a bitch and its finals week and yea...so name pronunciation... note i may like to write stories but english is actually one of my worst subjects... i specialize in math and science but anyways...i will try to write the name pronunciations in a way that you can understand how they sound but they will look nothing like how they do in dictionaries and the such...so bare with me..i am still looking for a beta who is good with grammatical errors... R&R i hope you enjoy Demons Lay Dormant :)

Malekava Korsem- Mal-ley-kah-vah Kore-Seem

Tokanuve Poteru- Toe-kah-new-veh Poe-tear-roo

Temi Supretos- Teh-me Sue-prey-toes

Malani Poteru- Mah-law-knee Poteru

Taki Poteru- Tah-key Poteru

Meleidia Potter- Mah-leah-dee-ah Pot-ter :)

Hiriki Potter- He-re-key Potter

* * *

Demons Lay Dormant

Prologue: History of the Demon Race

In a time long ago, the creatures of the air roamed free. Humans, terrified of the powerful creatures, called them Demons. The creatures did not have a name for their race and so started calling themselves Demons as well. The Demons were a peaceful race under the rule of a peaceful king. They were content with the tolerance humans gave them despite the humans' fear of the Demon race. The Demons mostly kept to themselves, but when they did mingle with the humans, they were always polite. Unfortunately, just like all other times in the past, the peace was disturbed. One Demon, the next heir of a very ancient, very powerful bloodline, hated the humans. She believed them to be an inferior race; a race meant to bow down, worship, and serve the Demons. Her name was Malekava Korsem. She made many suggestions to the King. His majesty, Tokanuve Poteru, listened to her claims every time, and every time the result was the same, a gentle, polite, but very strict scolding. He would explain to her that her claims were unjustified, and that the humans had their own rights just as any Demon had theirs. Finally, Malekava took matters into her own hands. She raised an army of about 125 like-minded Demons. Malekava called her followers _témí suprétos_, or the superior ones. Malekavaand her followers terrorized the humans. King Tokanuve was furious. Several times, he sent his men to apprehend her, but she always seemed one-step ahead. However, once the witches and wizards of the human race joined the battle, Malekava had no chance. Slowly, but surely her army was demolished. On the night of the last battle, Malekava managed to get into the Demon King's palace. When she entered the throne room, Tokanuve was sitting on his throne waiting for her. He wore the traditional battle robes of the royal family that had been passed down from generation to generation. The Poteru family was the oldest family in their race that the Demons knew of. They were also the strongest of all Demon families and had held the throne for many millennia. Tokanuve knew that this was his last chance; this was the last battle. He knew he would die tonight; his only reassurance was that he would not die alone, that no matter what, he would take Malekava with him to the other world.

It was a most gruesome fight, in which both members used ancient, powerful spells; spells other Demons had long forgotten about. One spell in particular that had been used is believed to be the forerunner of the Imperius curse. After all, the person who cast the spell controlled the person to whom the spell was cast upon; however, unlike the Imperius curse, the _Imperium Super Alius Plene _curse (from which Imperius comes from) has a drawback. Although the Imperium curse is harder to throw off than the Imperius, even for demons, the caster suffers as well. If a person is under the Imperium curse and dies, the caster dies as well. If the person under the Imperium curse is harmed in any way, so to, is the caster harmed in the same exact manner. So say a "victim" under the Imperium curse breaks their arm, the arm of the person who cast the curse breaks as well. Therefore, you see why it is not a very popular spell, and you see that when the witches and wizards learned of it, they managed to create an "improved" version of the curse. All though several times weaker than the Imperium, the Imperius curse does not affect the caster when the "victim" is harmed.

When King Tokanuve successfully managed to ensnare Malekava in this spell, he smiled a tired, triumphant smile. With a grave finality in his voice, he ordered Malekava to kneel as he walked over to her. He positioned his sword above her heart, and as he looked into her cold, evil eyes he plunged the sword down. Neither uttered a sound as Malekava started to bleed; she just kneeled there staring up at him with hatred in her eyes. A few seconds later Tokanuve uttered a spell, and as the green sparks of the spell rushed down his sword, Tokanuve's shirt turned red as his blood began to seep through. The spell reached Malekava's heart and she slumped to the ground. Tokanuve looked down at her and smiled sadly. His last thought as his eyes closed, his body falling sideways, was that finally, at long last, the fighting was done. His family, his friends, and his people were safe.

He smiled, and as the thought left his head; he took his last breath, giving in to the eternal darkness that awaited him.

Perhaps, had he known what was in store for the demon race, he might have fought a bit harder against his death. When discovered dead, the whole of the demon race mourned for their late king, while; at the same time celebrated the death of Malekava. It was in this time of mourning that the witches and wizards started rounding up the demons into groups of four. They purposely separated families to discourage rebellion. When the witches and wizards had their group of four they would take them to a desolate place and attempt to execute them. The very first group they tried to execute taught them a very important lesson, demons were far stronger than the humans would ever have deemed possible. They started out with the only child in the group. The child was about four and had not come into its demon inheritance yet, of course, the officials of the wizarding world did not know that. They stabbed the demon child in the heart, and the poor child died instantly, as any human would. The adult demons were appalled. When the first adult was forced to kneel at the execution point, he stared at them before stating, "It's not going to work." The officials, startled, stabbed him any way. They watched the Demon for a little while before the Demon stood up, pulled the sword out of his heart, and turned to the officials. They cowered in fear even as the Demon dropped the sword and spoke, "A stab through the heart may kill our young, but it will take more than that to kill a full grown Demon." The Demon nodded, and suddenly it was as if they just melted away. The officials of the wizarding world were alarmed, and after that, divided the children and the adults. Any child under the age of eight died at the hands of the wizarding world because they had not come into their inheritance yet. Any of them eight and older could not be caught. They "melted" away like the elder ones. Eventually the wizards found a way to kill the adults by a curse called Avada Kedavra. Figuring out that they were being executed, a handful of Demons managed to get a way. The total number of Demons to get away was about 50, thirty adults and twenty children. The children managed to come up with a way to hide their demonic features and passed it around to the adults. These spells later evolved into their weaker counter-part, the glamour spells wizards use today. With this, the Demons began interbreeding with the witches and wizards. At first, this interbreeding came with a scare. When the first child with only one demon parent turned eight and did not inherit, the race became concerned. It was not until the child turned sixteen did he inherit the demon blood. That child became a test of sorts, nothing bad, just everyone wanted to know if he was the same as a child who had inherited at eight. As it turned out, he was. They called the ones who inherited at sixteen "Half-bloods," but really, there was no difference. In addition, unlike witches and wizards who were prejudiced against "half-bloods" and "mud-bloods" of their own race, the demons accepted the "Half-bloods" with no prejudices or other hateful thoughts at all. They also discovered that if two "Half-bloods" had children then the children inherited at the age of eight just as a "Pure-blood" would. This just proved that there really was only one difference, the age at which they inherit. The only disadvantage to being a "Half-blood" demon was that any child who inherited at eight had eight years more if teaching than one who inherited a sixteen. Of course, this did not really matter as demons had the choice to live thousands of years if they so chose, though most decide to let their body grow old and die after a couple hundred or so years. Sadly, it seemed that, as all of this was going on, the Demon race forgot all about their queen and her son. As it turned out, that just worked in the royal family's favor. Queen Malani Poteru and the Prince, Taki Poteru had already been hiding amongst the humans. They had changed their names to Meleidia Potter and Hiriki Potter.

Over the years, the Demon race grew and survived, though all stayed hidden for safety. They married and reproduced with witches and wizards and still managed to keep their secret well hidden. The witches and wizards believed the Demon race to be extinct, but that just helped the Demon race in the end. It was maybe only twenty or so years after the execution of Demons, did the wizarding world get a taste of their own medicine. The muggles had started executing witches and wizards out of fear, the same as witches and wizards had done to the Demons. There were three groups of Demons during the witch hunts; one thought the wizards deserved to be executed, another thought that the wizards didn't deserve to be executed, but the biggest group of Demons just didn't care what happened so long as they weren't the ones being hunted again.

Approximately 100 years after the Salem witch trials, Meleidia met Godric Gryffindor. Do not get her wrong, she could never love another as she loved Tokanuve, he was after all her mate, but she did like Godric quite a bit and was happy with him. They married and had two children, first a girl and second a boy. Hiriki on the other hand, ended up finding that Salazar Slytherin was his mate. With the knowledge that if a male demon's mate was another male they could bear children, Salazar and Hiriki had two boys; the first of which was named Salazar's heir.

Now you must understand this though, when a Demon finds their mate; it is for life. Mates share a very powerful bond that only grows once it has been consummated. The bond allows mates to hear each other's thoughts and to feel each other's emotions if wanted by both parties. Most mates end up together because of this but that is not always true. They do not have to be together, they could very well be with someone other than their mate, but they could never love another person the same as the way they love their mate. All though it is rare, it was not the first time a demon's mate had been of non-demon blood. There was speculation within the demon race that, with all the interbreeding between demons and non-demons; the younger generations would find their mates more and more in the non-demon races and it was true. There were more and more demons, of the younger generations, finding their mates in non-demons. All but a few very concerned demons, the rest of what was left of Malekava's followers, were completely ok with this. It was not until later, the demon race realized, that not all half bloods inherited demonic powers, and soon found that the inheritance would sometimes skip several generations before it would show up again.

About 150 years after the founders of Hogwarts had died, and the line of the heir of Slytherin and the line of the heir of Gryffindor were lost, did the true heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor; though unbeknownst to them, married. It could only be coincidence that the heir of Slytherin was of the Potter line and thus with this family, became the current Potter family line, a family line with three noble bloodlines in one.

In the present time there is only one Potter left in this very ancient noble bloodline; thankfully he is male. This boy, whose parents had been killed by another from the Slytherin line when he was just barely one year old, now lives with his mother's sister and husband. This boy's name is Harry James Potter, the true heir of Slytherin, Gryffindor, and most importantly, the heir to the Demon race. The man who had killed Harry's parents and believed himself to be the heir of Slytherin; was Tom Marvalo Riddle, though most of the populace knew him by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, or, for the few brave ones who dared speak his name, Lord Voldemort.

Since then, Harry was used as a servant by his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys. Vernon, his uncle, often gave Harry a list of chores to be done by the time he got home, and if Harry did not have them done, which was almost every day; then Harry was punished. More often than not, his punishment was abuse, whether being beaten with a belt, an extremity of the body (being punched, kicked, etc.), or being locked in his cupboard for weeks on end with little or no food and water. He had even been burned several times for burning a meal or not ironing the clothes correctly. Of course, to Harry, that wasn't all that bad, not near as bad as it had become after his eleventh birthday, when he found out he was a wizard. Harry wasn't the least bit surprised when he found out; after all, he had always known he was special. He hid the fact that he wasn't surprised behind a carefully placed, impenetrable wall, for fear of being beat. He acted very surprised because that is what he thought was expected of him. When Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley, he was a little alarmed by all the people who seemed to know who he was, though he was sure he had never laid eyes on them before. Of course, to protect himself, Harry hid his alarm behind his perfectly constructed mask and took everything in stride. Harry met his first friend, Ronald Weasley, on the Hogwarts Express. Ron explained many things about Hogwarts, like its house system and its headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It did not take Harry long to figure out he was a Slytherin and by the sounds of it, this Dumbledore person was a great man. Instantly Harry decided to be wary of this man. After all, nobody could be as perfect and as untainted and Ron made Dumbledore sound. When they got to Hogwarts Harry then met Draco Malfoy. He took an instant liking to Draco and did indeed shake the boy's hand, hiding his shudder of fear and disgust of human contact behind his mask. As Harry and Draco let go of each other's hands he said, "Thanks for the offer Draco, I'd be honored to be your friend, but I am not incapable of choosing my own friends thanks." Harry had turned to Ron, and noticed that the look of betrayal that had been in Ronald's eyes disappeared as Harry finished his sentence. Harry looked at Draco just in time to catch him staring at Ron in disgust. Draco nodded to Harry before getting back in line. As Harry turned back to Ron and smiled at him, Professor McGonagall came through the doors telling the children that the great hall was ready for them now. When Harry was called, he asked the hat what was expected of him; he didn't want to be punished after all. Upon learning of what people expected of him, he asked the hat to put him in Gryffindor. Harry tolerated Ron and Hermione, don't get him wrong, he like them well enough, it's just that they annoyed the living hell out him. On the night they had detention with Hagrid in their first year, Harry was paired up with Draco. He took this opportunity to talk to Draco, as Draco had been rude, mean, and unfair to the "Golden Trio", god how much Harry hated that name, since school started. Harry told Draco about how he had been abused all his life and that, while he really wanted to be his friend, he didn't appreciate Draco thinking he could make Harry's choices like who he hung-out with and who he didn't for him, adding that it made him feel like he was back with the Dursleys, his freedom taken from him once again. Draco accepted Harry's past and then told Harry all about his family's connection to death eaters and about his dad being a death eater spy for the light side and that they would have to be friends in secret or it could blow his whole families cover. Of course, Draco then had to explain that a death eater was Voldemort's followers, etc. And thus Draco and Harry became secret friends. Over the years Draco was Harry's silent supporter through all of Harry's challenges in Hogwarts, going as far as to stop Harry from committing suicide twice in his fourth year; once after Ron abandoned him and a second time after witnessing Cedric's death and the return of Voldemort. And now we start our story with Harry one month away from his sixteenth birthday and a very critical turning point in his life.

* * *

...well its sort of a cliff hanger...XD i hope you like the prologue...and warning...i am a very slow typer...but i'll try to get the next chapter up soon :) pls tell me what you thought of it and if there are any good grammatical correctors out there let me know...i desperately need your help... oh and the deal with all the breakers is that fanfic doesn't seem to like indention spaces so i put line breakers to break up paragraphs. =)


	2. Chapter 1: Before the Change

A/N Okay so i realize that i havent updated in a long time and im sorry about that...My muse has a tendency to run off for a very long time before finally coming back only to stay for a very short time...but since the last movie has come out and i have finally seen it it has seemed to bring my muse back thank god... also i had thought i had already posted chapter 1 but apparently not my b...im sorry about that...as an apology i'll try to get chapter 2 up tonight as well but im not making it a promise...well enough with my rambling...onto chapter 1 of Demons Lay Dormant

Warning for this chapter: RAPE! very violent explicit RAPE! please dont flame and i realize that what i made Vernon do might very well be impossible but i needed something that seemed more terrible than just the act itself...you'll know what im talking about when you get there...i put a page break before the rape scene tho it is quite necessary...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1:

Before the Change

As Harry regained his consciousness, he felt as if his lung was going to tear in half. Breathing shallowly, Harry picked himself off the floor and noticed he had been lying in a puddle of blood.

'Great, bloody-fuckin' great, just something else I have to fucking clean up.' Harry glared at the puddle like it was a disgusting little bug that should never have dared to cross his path. With a sigh, Harry got up and gingerly walked to the door. Peaking out to make sure he wouldn't run into anyone, he headed for the bathroom closet. He grabbed a bucket and a sponge. Filling the bucket with warm water and soap, he went back to his room and cleaned up the puddle of blood.

'Sometimes I wonder if being a wizard is worth all the beatings.' Harry sighed as he looked at the bedside clock. He had always been beat, but ever since he turned eleven it had gotten worse. The clock read 4:45 a.m. Harry sighed, 'I seem to be doing that a lot lately,' and carefully got dressed. By the time he got dressed, it was five o'clock and time for him to start making the Dursley's their breakfast. Harry gingerly moved around the kitchen trying to decide what to make for breakfast. He finally decided on waffles after ten or so minutes. He slowly walked over to the cabinet that had the waffle iron and grabbed it. He took it back over to the counter and plugged it in. As the waffle iron heated up, Harry got out the ingredients needed and made the waffle batter. When the waffle iron was ready, he poured the batter into it and set the timer for ten minutes. Harry then set the table, made four pieces of toast, and poured a glass of mild for Dudley. The timer went off so Harry took the four waffles out of the waffle iron. He poured more batter into it before buttering the four waffles and putting two on Dudley's plate and two on Vernon's plate. After that, he set about making coffee for Vernon and tea for Petunia. Harry scarfed down the piece of toast he made for himself just as the timer went off for the second batch of waffles. He buttered these also before setting three of them on a plate in the middle of the table and one of them on his Aunt's plate. He cleared the stove, poured Vernon's coffee, Petunia's tea, and got out the uncooked bacon. After setting the coffee and tea on the table, Harry made the bacon and put that on their plates as well. He was just finishing up washing the dishes when he heard a thump up stairs. Harry looked to the clock, surprised to see that it was already six o'clock.

'FUCK! God I hope he doesn't do anything.' The thumping got louder as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen and sat down at the table Petunia ordered Harry to go wake up her "precious Dudikens." Harry inwardly groaned as he trudged up the stairs. He walked in to Dudley's room and cringed. 'God what does the kid do to make it smell so bad in here?' Harry walked over to Dudley and stood over him calling out his name.

"Dudley, time to get up. COME ON DUDLEY! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Harry was just getting ready to scream at Dudley again when he was suddenly punched in the stomach. All the air Harry had sucked in for the second scream whooshed out as he doubled over in pain trying to breathe.

"Oops. Sorry Potter. I thought you were someone else." Dudley said smirking all the while.

'Uh-huh. Sure, you mother fucking bastard.' Harry wheezed as he made his way out of Dudley's room, still trying to catch his breath. As Harry pushed open the kitchen door a list of chores was shoved in his face.

"If these aren't done when I get home…Well you know." Vernon smirked and pushed passed Harry and out the front door. Petunia got up from the table when they heard the car door slam shut.

"Well boy? Get to work!" Harry jumped and nodded, already on his way out the back door to tend to the gardening.

After he weeded and watered and fertilized the garden, he mowed the front and back lawns, cleaned the house from top to bottom until it practically sparkled, washed all the dishes, did all the laundry, and made lunch and dinner; not once stopping for a break or for food. He had just collapsed on his bed; all the chores done, when he heard Vernon walk in the door. Harry groaned; his whole body throbbed in pain. His right lung felt like it was being shredded over and over again with every breath he took. Five minutes later and Harry was asleep, gone to the world.

* * *

The sound of Harry's door hitting the wall violently startled the young man awake. He looked to his clock to see that it was about midnight, then looked back to the door way to see Vernon's hulking frame standing there staring at him.

"Is something wrong Uncle Vernon, sir?" Harry asked timidly. Vernon walked over, and Harry could smell the stench of alcohol coming from him. Harry's eyes widened and he started to panic.

'Oh shit. Not again, please not again.' As Harry tried to scramble away, Vernon grabbed his hips. Vernon ripped Harry's shirt off of him and undid Harry's pants, roughly pulling them down Harry's legs.

"Rolve er." Even with his speech slurred Harry knew exactly what Vernon had said. Harry rolled over; felt Vernon get on the bed behind him, and heard Vernon unzipping his pants. Harry heard the rustle of clothes before Uncle Vernon yanked his ass into the air and shoved his cock up to the hilt in one thrust. Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream. Tears streamed down his face as Vernon grabbed Harry's cock and started to ROUGHLY yank it in time with his thrusts. More tears streamed down his face as Harry shuddered out his involuntary release. A couple more hard thrusts and Vernon came inside Harry. Vernon pulled out and forced Harry to roll over again before shoving his cock in Harry's open mouth. Harry had retreated into his inner mind after his involuntary release and now just went through the motions. He didn't gag, having long killed the reflex, as Vernon literally shoved his cock down Harry's throat, even going so far as to lifting his testicles up so they would fit in Harry's mouth too. Harry licked, sucked, and hummed; trying anything to get Vernon off faster. It wasn't long before Harry heard Vernon grunt, and felt Vernon's seed being shot down his throat. Harry's lungs were screaming for air when finally Vernon pulled out of Harry's mouth, pulled up his pants, and left the room. Harry just passed out lost in the world of nightmares; only to be woken up by his alarm clock at 5 am the next day to do it all over again.

* * *

A/N well there is chapter 1 in all its horribly gruesome "glory"... i'll try to have chapter 2 up tonight...key word being TRY tho i will try very hard...it might not be up until the wee hours of the morning...well good day and until next chapter! =D also sorry it is rather short...but i do believe the next chapter will be quite a bit longer


	3. Chapter 2: The Change

Here are the name pronounciations. if i happened to miss one just let me know and i'll put it up here. also down towards the end of the chapter i did in fact write that while watching the sixth movie. i realized that i had made a mistake in my original writing in which i didnt have harry go the weasleys and i realized that that just wouldnt work so i changed it and added the slughorn scene as well as the weasley scene but because i couldnt think of my own thing this short notice i simply copied the movie to the best of my ability...if the names are slightly off i apologize...it is currently 3:15 in the morning...my eyes are starting to stop focusing...so im just going to post this...i apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: i do not claim those scenes as my own becaue they most certainly are not mine. they belong to J.K. Rowling as do the characters.

Warning: more rape...umm yea...

Aagun-Aah-goon

Ziak- Zigh (like sigh only with a z sound instead)-aak

Apparitione- aah-pah-re-tee-oh-neigh

Custos- Coo-stose

Demiah- Dee-my-aah

* * *

Chapter 2

As the month wore on the rape got worse. Granted, Harry had been raped in summers past, but it was nothing like this. It wasn't as often nor had it been as rough as it had been this summer. It seemed that Uncle Vernon had decided to step it up a notch.

About two and a half weeks after the first rape of the summer, Aunt Petunia and Dudley went out on a shopping spree for Dudley's birthday. It was one of the rare times Vernon had the day off through the week. For reasons unknown to Harry, he was ordered to his room after everyone had finished their breakfast (this excluded Harry). He sat on his bed holding what he believed to be a fractured wrist he got three days prior for not finishing his chores. After Petunia and Dudley were out of sight, Vernon thumped his way up to Harry's room. Slamming the door open; Vernon walked over to Harry and grabbed the fractured wrist roughly. Harry whimpered as Vernon pulled him up.

"Its time you earned your keep Boy!" Vernon yelled into Harry's face before throwing him onto the bed face down and tying his hands to the bed post after which he blind folded Harry. Vernon smiled evilly, leaving the room as the sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard. About a minute later two sets of footsteps were heard coming into Harry's bedroom. A thump indicated something had fallen to the floor.

"I can do whatever I like to the boy?" asked a voice that Harry didn't recognize.

"Of course," Vernon paused and added as an afterthought, "So long as it doesn't kill him."

"Of course." The stranger replied. That being the last thing said Vernon left the room closing the door. The stranger started chuckling,

"It's just you and me now slut." Harry shut his eyes under the blind fold and whimpered. 'God I'm so pathetic. Where is my Gryffindor courage now? Or my Slytherin cunning?' Harry's thoughts were cut off as he felt hands on his hips pulling down his pants. 'SHIT! NO! NONONONONO!' Harry's mind blanked out when he felt the first blow and barely registered a scream as he felt for a second time something solid and quick striking his back. Once Harry realized that he was the one screaming he bit his lip to stop. He heard a crack and then felt the stinging pain again, and vaguely registered that the stranger was whipping him. After about twenty more whips the stranger dropped the whip to the floor. Without warning, or preparation and lube, the stranger slammed into Harry's ass. Harry screamed as he felt like he was ripping from the inside out. The stranger didn't stop or pause once and the pain kept mounting until Harry eventually passed out, unable to take anymore of the pain.

HP

Harry startled awake when the alarm clock went off at 5 like it does every morning. He groaned as his mind caught up with his body and he felt the throbbing pain on his back and in his ass. He slowly sat up and nearly lost consciousness again from the pain. He slowly got off the bed and shut off his alarm clock. After he cleaned himself up and got dressed, he headed down stairs to make breakfast.

'Something easy… Something eas-.' Harry winced as he jarred his back side. 'Right… I think eggs are in order.' Once again just as Harry was finishing up, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked through the kitchen door.

"To your room Boy! I'll be up there when I'm done with my breakfast!" Uncle Vernon bellowed at Harry. Harry's eyes widened before he took off running for his room. He collapsed on his bed in pain from the run. Harry wasn't sure how long he laid there in pain before Vernon slammed through the door and closed it. Harry looked at him and noticed Vernon produce a pocket knife from his, well, pocket.

"On your stomach BOY!" Vernon ordered. Harry quickly complied, burying his face in his pillow. Harry didn't so much a flinch when he felt his shirt being cut away from his body nor when he felt the first cut of the blade into his skin.

'By the way he is cutting; it almost feels like he is spelling something…' At this point Harry couldn't feel the pain, only the pressure of the blade on his skin. He was in a state of detachment until he heard Vernon start to talk.

"There now everyone who ever looks at you will know you are a freak." Vernon laughed as he made his way out of Harry's room. Harry just laid there for a while before getting up and heading for the bathroom. He winced and could feel the blood running down his back. When he got into the bathroom he turned on the shower to let the water warm up before getting in and washing his body. Harry winced again when he felt the soap water mixture run down his back and into his newly acquired wounds.

'DAMN! That burns like a Mother F!' Harry hissed this time as he let the hot water run down his back to get the soap out of his cuts. After his shower Harry got dressed and went about his day like it was any old day.

One and half weeks later, four weeks after the first rape, ten minutes before midnight, ten minutes from Harry's sixteenth birthday, and he had acquired several new words about his person. Words like whelp, bitch, slut, and the one that hurt Harry the most, the only one on his chest, whore. It hurt him the most because it was true wasn't it? How many people had he let fuck him? How much money had his Uncle made off him? Harry sighed and noticed the clock read 11:59pm Suddenly Harry felt this surge of power building up inside him. His breathing started to get shallower and faster as the power grew and he began to panic.

'What…what's happening? Wha-.' Harry was cut off as the power grew so large he felt like he was going to burst! And as the clock turned midnight that is just what happened. At exactly 12:00am on July 31, Harry's magic burst out of him, enveloping him in a red streaked black sphere. Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt his body start to change. He could feel his bones start to smooth out and his wrist heal. His skin smoothed out as well. He could feel his top two canine teeth grow longer. He felt something sprout out of his lower back right above his ass crack before that was shadowed by a pain coming from his shoulder blades. The clock turned to 12:01 and the light surrounding Harry vanished. He landed on his butt, naked; the clothes unable to survive the surge of magic. Harry sat there disoriented a bit before he realized his eyesight was fuzzy. He reached up and felt his glasses. Confused, Harry took off his glasses only to gasp at how clear his vision had become. He went to stand up and noticed the nails on his hands and feet were like claws. He rushed over to the old armoire and opened the door with the mirror on it. Harry was speechless. Finally he gasped as he took it all in, his appearance, his vision, the gracefulness his movements had gained, everything. His body looked perfect; one might describe it as god like. He wasn't to pale but he wasn't super tan either. His hair was now to his mid back and he had these two gigantic black wings.

'Well that explains the pain in my shoulder blades.' Harry thought to himself. He also took notice of his newly acquired tail. It was long enough to touch the floor. Which considering his new height of around 5'6" seemed like a pretty long tail to Harry. It was lithe looking and at the end it looked like an arrow. He looked up and noticed his eyes, though not really surprised, he found he had red irises instead of the usual green and black slit pupils. As Harry felt his magic settle down around him he watched as his eyes went from red back to their deep emerald green color only they seemed even greener than before. Harry marveled at his looks and it all felt so surreal to him.

'What am I?' Harry asked himself but even as he asked himself he felt like he already knew. Then as if to prove he already knew he felt or heard, Harry wasn't really sure, the word in his mind, _Demon._ Harry scrutinized his body more and came to a halting revelation, his scars were still there. It felt like Harry's world came crashing down around him; sure people would be hard pressed to see them now with all his otherworldly beauty, but the fact remained, they were still there. Harry knew they were still there and because he knew the tainted feeling Harry had always had returned.

'I'll never escape them. Those words will always be there to haunt me for the rest of my days!' With those thoughts Harry's feeling of a new beginning vanished leaving him depressed but he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried out his new body. He found he could control his tail, but when he wasn't actually thinking about it, the tail moved on impulses from his emotions. Harry was glad to know that he could fully control his wings and wished he could try them out. He looked longingly out his barred window.

'God I wish I could banish these bars.' And as soon as he thought that he felt a twinge in his magic before the bars vanished. Harry was surprised but glad. He tucked his wings close to him, wrapped his tail around his waist so he could put jeans on, and dove out his open window. The second he could, Harry unfurled his wings and started to fly. He could feel the air, the way it moved and molded around his wings. He felt he could go miles just gliding on the air currents barely having to flap his wings at all. He also noticed that he could stop and hover in one place of course having to flap his wings more often but even then not to terribly often and he was amazed. He decided to see just how high he could go and when he finally reached his limit he curled his wings in and dove. The speed was amazing, even better than when he flew on is broom, and he never wanted it to end. Just as he was closing in on the ground, maybe just six inches from it, he unfurled his wings and shot off parallel to the ground. He then turned and shot straight up into the air before finally deciding to return to his room. As he curled his wings around him and dived into his room, he saw a flash of red in the still open mirror. He turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. He gasped when he saw the red on his wings. What he thought before were just plain black wings were actually red speckled black wings and they were beautiful, or at least he thought so. And this red was Gryffindor red making Harry smile slightly when he noticed the color though he knew his house colors had nothing to do with the speckled color on his wings. Upon noticing the speckle coloration on his wings Harry also noticed a black crescent moon with a light blue star partly hidden behind the moon with a red ribbon wrapped around them both right at the base of his neck between his wings. He starred at his new tattoo wondering what it was when he got the same feeling as before and the only way he could describe this feeling was to call it instinct only the feeling was so strong there was no way to doubt it. His instinct told him that it was the crest of the Demon race's Royal family.

'But why would I have the Royal family crest on my back?' Harry didn't understand. Suddenly Harry felt exhausted. He walked over to his bed and collapsed. Just before Harry fell asleep he looked at the clock, it read 2am.

When Harry woke next he was laying on the crest of a huge hill that over looked a little town. There were people loitering around its streets. Harry felt that instinct feeling again, the town's name was Aagun. Harry unfurled his wings and flew down to the town. No one seemed to notice him. Only when someone walked threw him did Harry realize that he wasn't actually there. He also realized that he was in a town of Demons and wizards living together peacefully. Very suddenly the scene changed and kept changing.

Harry startled awake when his alarm clock went off at 5.

'Was that really a dream? But it felt so real!' Harry reached over and shut off his alarm clock. He got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror.

'How the hell am I suppose to hide this?' A memory from his "dream" forced its way to the forefront of his mind. It was of a young mother explaining to her eight year old child how to hide his demon features.

"To hide your features, Ziak, you must picture in your mind you before the change. Do you have the picture in your mind dear?"

"Yes mum, I do."

"Ok, now concentrate on that picture and just let your magic do the rest." The boy, Ziak, nodded; and as Harry watched, the child's features disappeared, all but a mark on his right wrist. Ziak looked at his mother confused. She chuckled,

"Do not worry Ziak, dear. Only other demons can see that mark." Ziak nodded and smiled as the memory faded out.

Harry opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them, and scrutinized himself in the mirror before shrugging.

"Might as well give it a go." Harry closed his eyes and focused on his previous body. He let his magic flow over him and felt his features change and yet at the same time didn't feel any change at all. He opened his eyes when his magic stopped tingling and felt satisfied with what he saw, his old self. He looked over at his night stand and his glasses sitting there on top. Wordlessly and Wandlessly, Harry called his glasses to him without thinking. He put them on only to find that he could see with or without his glasses. He looked his clock and read 5:30.

'SHIT!' Harry took off for the kitchen as fast as he could. He didn't know how he managed it but somehow Harry got breakfast done and on the table by 5:55. He had made eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Vernon and Petunia walked through the door of the kitchen right at 6 with Dudley right behind them.

"BOY!" Harry startled out of his thoughts and gave his Uncle the deer-in-headlights expression.

"Y-y-yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry looked away timidly.

"Go and fetch my paper boy!"

"Yes sir!" Harry opened the front door, quickly grabbed the paper, and shut the door again. He briskly walked back to the kitchen and handed Uncle Vernon the paper. Vernon snatched it out of Harry's hands and then ordered Harry to his room. Harry paled before he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Once the door closed behind him, Harry ran back to his room in a near panic. He sat on his bed and tried to calm down. His thoughts seemed to be stuck on Draco. A half an hour passed before Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the thumping of steps coming up the stairs. Harry began to panic again and kept thinking to himself how much he wished he was with Draco right now. Just as Uncle Vernon started to open Harry's door; Harry wasn't there anymore. It was like that time he ended up on the roof of his school kitchen that time Dudley and his gang had been hunting him before he had learned he was a wizard only this time the feeling of it was a lot different. His body was tingling and he sort of felt like liquid. It only lasted a second and then he was suddenly in Draco's room at Malfoy Manor. He was facing Draco's window when he heard the door behind him open. He spun around to find Draco entering his room while reading a book and not paying attention to his surroundings. After shutting his door Draco looked up only to jump back against his door, making a rather loud bang, as he found himself looking at Harry.

"HARRY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Draco calmed down slightly when his brain registered that there was no threat to his person. As freaked out as Harry was from his sudden _apparitione_, the name supplied to him by his instinct, he stilled managed to find the situation funny. He found it so funny in fact that if Harry hadn't started to calm down when he did Draco would have that he had gone mad.

"Oh M God DRAY! You should have seen your face!" Harry laughed some more before finally calming down enough for Draco to ask,

"What are you doing here Harry?"

"I dunno. One second I'm in my room freaking out and wishing I was with you because my Uncle was on his way up to rape me and then the next second here I am in your room." Draco held up his hand before Harry could say anything else.

"Your Uncle was raping you?" Draco yelled at Harry pissed off because he hadn't been there to save his brother.

"Yea Dray he has been, but it's nothing new. This isn't the only summer; he's raped me before. You know that so why are you so pissed off about it this time?" Draco stared at Harry for a while before he visibly deflated.

"It pisses me off because I promised to protect you when we took that oath to be brothers. As it states in the bonding, it's the older brother's duty, MY duty, to protect the younger brother, YOU, from harm. And I'm doing a shoddy job of it."

"Don't worry about it Dray…We took that oath and created that bond back in our second year."

"Yea and back then I couldn't protect you but now, now that we're older I should be protecting you and I haven't been."

"I don't blame you Dray. You can't help. We both know that." Draco sighed and sat on his bed inviting Harry to sit too.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really. I mean what will talking do. It won't take it away. Talking is pointless just like crying is." Harry shrugged. "I'll be fine Dray. Don't worry." Harry suddenly noticed a mark on Draco's wrist. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled it towards him. It was the same mark as his, the crescent, the star, and the ribbon only Draco's had two swords making an "x" over the rest. Draco's eyes widened.

"You can see that?" Harry showed Draco his own wrist and Draco was startled.

"So you're a demon to?" Harry nodded and smiled.

"Who'da thought it Dray. Both of us demons, that's like one in a million."

"Well it certainly made my life easier."

"What did?"

"Well, my mark means that I am a _Custos,_ a guardian of the royal family. In other words, I am now your body guard in a sense. I thought I was going to have to find the prince on my own, but instead you came to me." Draco smirked. Harry's eyes widened and he looked away from Draco. He had known all along that he was the prince he just hadn't wanted to accept it but with Draco blatantly telling him he was the prince Harry had to accept that fact.

"So, I'm really the prince of the Demon race?" Draco nodded and Harry heaved a huge sigh. Draco's door opened and his dad entered.

"Draco, your need downsta-." He trailed off as he spotted Harry. Lucius starred at Harry for a second before his face twisted in rage and he opened his mouth to yell something when Draco cut him off.

"Enough father." Draco stepped in-between Lucius and Harry. "He is my friend and he knows all about us. He came here to get away from his Uncle who was going to rape him." That shut Lucius's mouth right up. Lucius looked at Harry again before surprising both Harry and Draco.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Harry startled but nodded.

"I am fine sir." Harry said in a whispering voice slightly afraid that he would be reprimanded for talking, but Lucius just nodded and then turned to Draco.

"Draco you are needed downstairs. Harry, I'm sorry but you must stay here and do not make any noise." Harry nodded and just lay on Draco's bed. Draco turned to Harry and nodded once before turning and following his father out of his bedroom and down the stairs. As Harry sat there and contemplated Draco being a Demon and being his body guard no less he felt a tingling behind his eyes. Suddenly, Harry was no longer in Draco's room but at the same time he was. He could see Draco's dresser in front of him but at the same time he could see Lucius standing in front of the downstairs fireplace. It didn't take Harry long to realize he was seeing through Draco's eyes. He decided to try calling out to Draco in his mind to see if the bond worked that way as well.

'Draco?'

'?' Harry could feel Draco's surprise.

'Harry?'

'Yea…I'm in your head. Weird. I wonder why.'

'I dunno but it is rather strange.' Just as Draco finished his thought both he and Harry felt an excruciating pain. Draco toppled over off the couch as he passed out from the pain, surprising the death eater around him.

"Draco? Draco!" Lucius carried his son up to his room and opened the door only to freeze.

'Shit! I forgot about Potter.' He then took Draco to his and Narcissa's room and laid him on their bed. Just as Draco was being laid down he regained consciousness.

"Son, are you all right?"

"Yea Dad, I just have a migraine. I didn't mean to pass out. Sorry." Lucius nodded and went to grab a pain killer potion. Draco chugged it down before burrowing deeper into his father's pillow. Lucius turned out the light as he left. Draco thought back to what he and Harry had just seen. They were together this time in what Draco new to be a thing called blood memories, memories passed down from generation to generation through the demon race's DNA. Every demon was able to access the memories passed down to them from their Demon ancestors. And apparently, if this blood memory was anything to go by, his ancestor and Harry's ancestor had been friends just like them. In the memory they were in a dark room; a dungeon perhaps. In the center if this room; two young boys sat facing each other hand in hand. They were speaking a spell…only it sounded more like singing. Suddenly a bright light burst forth and surrounded the boys, only to vanish a second later. In its place there was a mark on each of the boys' foreheads, and it too had vanished after the magic had settled. A bond; Harry and Draco had just witnessed a bonding between two people. Who the two boys were; Draco and Harry weren't sure yet. And before they could try to figure it out the two boys started "talking."

'Taki?'

'Demiah?'

'I-i-it worked Taki, the brother bond worked!' Demiah sounded happy. The black haired boy, Taki, nodded.

'It did work.' Harry finally realized that the boys weren't talking at all, at least not out loud. The boys were using telepathy. Draco noticed that the pale, light green haired boy, Demiah, had a mark on his right wrist, the same mark that currently resided on Draco's right wrist. Draco looked over at Taki and noticed the royal family crest on his right wrist.

'Harry do you realize who these people are?'

'Guessing by their marks I'm going to say the Prince and his _Custos_.' As if to prove them right a knock came at the chamber's door.

"Prince? Prince Taki, are you in there?" The voice sounded frantic but before anything else happened the memory faded away.

Draco opened his eyes once again and climbed out of his parent's bed. He made his way to his room and walked in.

"Well now we know why we can communicate telepathically." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yea, must have something to do with the brother bond we created between each other in our second year." Draco, while nodding his head in agreement, sat down on the edge of the bed. A thought suddenly occurred to Draco.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hnn?" Harry looked up from the book he had grabbed from Draco's bookshelf. Draco grinned.

"Happy birthday." Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to reading the book but Draco didn't miss the small smile Harry had on his face as he was reading.

HP

Dinner was a quiet event that night and for many nights after, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy unsure of what to say with their guest sitting there. On the other hand Harry and Draco where talking to each other via their newly discovered telepathic abilities. One such conversation Harry learned that Draco's parents had no idea their son was a Demon.

'So Dray…Do your parents know about…the whole Demon thing?'

'Nope…I'm not sure how to bring up the subject. I mean I can't just walk in and be like hey mom, dad, guess what, I'm a Demon now, now can I?'

'Well…I was just thinking; let's keep this a secret…our secret.' Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and just smirked.

'Agreed.'

HP

A couple more weeks passed and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had warmed up a bit to Harry, enough so that on August 20, when Harry asked Lucius to take him to a muggle store, Lucius complied. When they got to the muggle shop Harry told Lucius that he didn't have to stick around if he didn't want to and that Harry would be quite a few hours shopping. Lucius nodded and apparated away before realize that Harry had no way of contacting him when he was done. Harry didn't really mind though. He had other plans. After looking around the shops for a half an hour Harry made his way to the subway station. He got on one train and at the next station got on another not really caring where he ended up. Finally after quite a lot of trains and quite a few hours Harry made his way to a coffee shop in a subway station. It was there, while he had been reading the Daily Prophet, that what he had been waiting for to happen finally happened. He looked up from the paper just in time to see a train passing by and as the train passed Harry could have sworn he saw something appear behind the train. And sure enough, after the train had gone there was Dumbledore standing there waiting for Harry. Harry got up and walked out of the coffee house, and after walking around to the other side of the subway, met with Dumbledore.

"You've been reckless this summer Harry."

"I like riding around in trains. It takes my mind off things." Harry looked at Dumbledore's hand then.

"Well unpleasant to behold isn't it. The tale is thrilling if I say so myself, but now is not the time to tell it. Take my arm." Harry looked around before taking Dumbledore's arm. He was sucked into a rather displeasing side-long apparition that, had he not found and read an article about apparition in the library of Hogwarts last year, would have had him inwardly freaking out.

"I just apparated didn't I?"

"Indeed and quite successfully to I might add. Most people vomit the first time." Dumbledore said as he looked around before turning and heading in the other direction.

"I can't imagine why." Harry said sarcastically as he felt just about ready to vomit, but he held it in and followed Dumbledore.

"Welcome to the charming village of Budly Babbithin. Harry I assume right about now you must be wondering why I brought you here. Am I right?"

"Actually sir after all these years I sorta just go with it." They came up to a house that looked like it had been recently attacked.

"Wands out Harry." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his own wand. They entered the house while using lumos. Dumbledore called out to someone Harry didn't know.

"Horace." They walked into the next room and Dumbledore looked around and called out Horace again. Harry found a Daily Prophet on the floor and was looking at it when a red drop dripped down onto it. Harry then looked up and found blood dripping from a hole in the ceiling. A drip fell on Harry's forehead but before he could wipe it off Dumbledore stopped him and wiped it off before tasting it. Dumbledore then looked over to a rather intact chair and walked over to it before poking it with his wand. Harry startled as a head popped out and scream Merlin's beard. The chair then transformed, much like transformers do, back into the man Harry assumed was Horace.

"No need to disfigure me Albus."

"Well I must say you make a very convincing arm chair Horace."

"It's all in the upholstery. I come by the stuffing naturally." Horace patted his stomach as he said this. "What gave me away?"

"Dragon's blood." Dumbledore said as he pointed his lit wand up towards the ceiling.

"Oh-ho."

"Oh yes, introductions. Harry, I'd like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, well you know who this is."

"Harry Potter." Slughorn chuckled.

"What's with all the theatrics Horace? You weren't by any chance waiting for someone else were you?"

"Someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Slughorn said as he walked rather nervously toward Dumbledore. "Oh all right. The death eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year. Do you know what that's like? You can only say no to these people so many times so I never stay anywhere longer than a week." Harry stayed silent as he just watched and observed. "The muggles who own this place are in the Canary Islands."

"I think we should put it back in order for them, don't you?" Dumbledore asked looking at the room.

"Yes."

"Fine." And with a wave of his wand the room fixed itself up. Harry looked on amazed; though truthfully, he wasn't all the amazed he simply assumed Dumbledore would think Harry amazed at such a sight and so did what was expected of him, looking amazed.

"That was fun." Dumbledore looked over to Horace rather seriously and asked, "Do you mind if I use the loo?"

"No. Of course." Horace pointed to the bathroom. "Don't think I don't know why you're here Albus. The answer is still no. Absolutely and unequivocally No." Harry and Horace stood there for a little while in silence before Horace finally said,

"You're very like your father, except for the eyes of course, you have your m." Harry cut him off.

"My mother's eyes. Yea."

"Lily. Lovely Lily. She's exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was a muggle born."

"One of my best friends is muggle born. She's the best in our year."

"Oh please don't think I'm prejudice. No no no. Your mother was one of my absolute favorites! Look there she is right in the front." Horace pointed to a picture on a hutch. Harry walked over and looked at all the photos. "All mine each and every one. Ex-students I mean. You recognize Barnabous Cauph. Editor of the Daily Prophet. Always takes my owl should I register an opinion on the news of the day." He pointed to another picture. "Grenold Jones. Captain of the Holly Head Harpies. Free tickets whenever I want them. Course I haven't been to a match in some time." Harry picked up a photograph. "Aah, yes. Regulas Black. You know doubt know his older brother Sirius. I taught the whole Black family except Sirius. It's a shame, talented boy. I got Regulas when he came around of course, but I'd have liked a set." Dumbledore came back at that time.

"Horace. Do you mind if I take this?" Dumbledore held up a magazine. "I do love knitting patents."

"Yes of course but you're not leaving are you?"

"Oh I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable. I would consider it a great personal triumph if you consented to return to Hogwarts. Aah well, you're like my friend Mr. Potter here, one of a kind. Well, bye bye Horace. Bye." Dumbledore walked out of the house then with Harry following close at his heals. Before Harry and Dumbledore could even get past the gate at the front of the house Horace came rushing out.

"Alright. I'll do it. But I want Professor Marigold's old office not the water closet I had before. And I expect a raise! These are mad times we live in! Mad!"

"They are indeed." Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Sir exactly what was all of that about?"

"You're a talented, famous, and powerful. Everything Horace values. Professor Slughorn will want to try to collect you Harry. You would be his crowning jewel. That's why he's returning to Hogwarts, and it's crucial he should return. I'm afraid I have stolen a glorious night from you Harry."

"That's okay Professor. I'll just ride more trains tomorrow."

"Oh you'll not be returning to Little Whinging tonight Harry."

"But sir, what about Hedwig? And my trunk?" Harry had returned for a very short few minutes after leaving the Dursley's to set Hedwig free so no harm could come to her and Harry hoped that his trying to lock the cupboard door so that it was impossible to open from the Malfoy's had worked.

"Both are waiting for you." That was all Dumbledore said before holding his arm out for Harry to take. Harry inwardly cringed at the thought of another side-long apparition but took the arm anyway. When he resurfaced next he was at the Weasley's. He walked up to the house in time to hear Ginny ask,

"Mom?"

"Ginny? What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking over the banister of the stairs.

"I was only wondering when Harry got here." Ginny replied looking up at her.

"What? Harry? Harry who?"

"Harry Potter of course."

"I'd think I'd know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn't I?"

"His trunk's in the kitchen. And his owl."

"Oh no dear. I seriously doubt that." At that point Hedwig screeched and Ronald came running from his room.

"Harry? Did someone say Harry?"

"Me nosy. Is he up there with you?" Ginny replied.

"Course not. Think I'd know if my best friend was in my room wouldn't I?" Hedwig screeched again and Hermione ran over from her room this time.

"Was that an owl I heard?" Ginny replied with,

"You haven't seen him have you? Apparently he's roaming about the house."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Really." Ron replied. Mrs. Weasley said Harry and then they were all running down the stairs into the kitchen which is where he had been standing the whole time listening to them talk and finding it quite amusing. Hermione and Ron ran up and gave him a hug. And then so did Mrs. Weasley.

"Why didn't you let us know you were coming?"

"I didn't know. Dumbledore." That's all Harry had to say.

"Ooooh that man. But what would we do without him?"

HP

Harry and Ron and Hermione where up in Ron's room, Harry burning a newspaper with his wand when Harry asked Hermione,

"So when did you get here?"

"A few days ago. Though for one I wasn't sure if I was coming." Harry looked questioningly at her for a minute before looking over to Ron.

"Mum sorta lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back t Hogwarts. It's too dangerous."

"Oh come on." Harry replied.

"She's not alone. Even my parents, who are muggles, know something bad is happening." Hermione defended Mrs. Weasley.

"Anyway, Dad stepped in and told her she was being barmy and it took a few days but she came around." Ron finished.

"But this is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore, what could be safer?" Harry cringed as he said this. 'A lot of things could be safer.' He thought to himself.

Hermione stepped in.

"There's been a lot of talk recently, that Dumbledore's got a bit old."

"Rubbish. He's only," Harry hesitated, "What is he?" Ron hesitantly answered.

"Hundred and fifty? Give or take a few years." The three of them looked at each other for a second before they all started laughing. Not long after that and they all decided to go to bed. The next week and a half passed rather quickly what with playing Quidditch with Ron and going to get school supplies, in which they stopped by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the prank shop that George and Fred opened after graduating from Hogwarts, that Harry was surprised when it was suddenly September first. Harry saw Lucius and Draco at Kings Cross station on platform 9 ¾ but as he was surrounded by quite a few red heads all he could do was nod before getting pulled onto the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

JESUS CHRIST! THIS WAS THE LONGEST FUCKING CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE! and i am uncertain if it shall happen again...but o my god i am so tired...well until next chapter... oh and note Sirius is still alive in this story and nor will dumbledore die either i need him for later chapters...much later chapters...


	4. AN

im updating because im concerned about this whole deleting stories thing that is going on right now...currently as backup i will be posting on as well as and hopefully a few other places as well...here are the links to finding my stories (i'll keep adding different links so check my profile periodically) :

akarizyne (dot) tumblr (dot) com

shadowx1013 (dot) deviantart(dot) com/


End file.
